


No Throwing

by AlmondRose



Series: Baby Bats [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Gen, damian is a demon child, poor Tim, stephanie is magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim receives the most dangerous mission of his short life. His mission? </p><p> </p><p>Babysit Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Throwing

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is eight.  
> Steph is seven.  
> Damian is two.

 

“No,” Tim says, shaking his head. “I won’t do it!”

 

“Tim,” Bruce sighs, crossing his arms. “You have to.”

 

“What about the others? Why can’t they do it?”

 

“Dick’s at the park with Wally, Jason’s still at Roy’s, Cass and Harper are with Dick and Wally, and Steph’s too young. Alfred is cleaning today and I don’t want to disturb him.”

 

“What about Clark?” Tim asks, desperately. 

 

“He’s at work.”

 

“But it’s a Saturday!” 

 

“A lot of events are on Saturdays.” 

 

“Can we call Babs?” Bruce raises an eyebrow. 

 

“It’s for an hour, at the most,” he explains. “And I’ll be around the whole time, if anything happens. Just play with him and keep him happy.”

 

“Damian hates me!”

 

“Well, maybe you can take this opportunity to bond with him.” Tim sighs. 

 

“FIne,” he relents, and he trudges towards the playroom. Damian is in there, smashing two Barbies’ heads together. As soon as Tim enters, Damian looks up and his eyes narrow. Tim’s almost afraid for his life. 

 

“Go away,” Damian says. 

 

“Um,” Tim says. “I’m supposed to...um...play with you?” 

 

“No,” Damian says, smashing the Barbies’ heads together for emphasis. Tim takes a step back. 

 

“Can we just have peace for the afternoon?” he tries. Damian glares at him. 

 

“No peas,” he says. “Go away.” Tim isn’t sure how to react. The demon-baby doesn’t like him. He’s not fond of his little brother, either. Tim moves out of the doorway and sits down near the wall, cautiously. Damian frowns at him. 

 

“I’m just here because Dad said so,” Tim says. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

 

“No,” Damian says, and he chucks one of his Barbies at Tim’s head. Tim dodes, because the kids has  _ scary  _ aim for a two-year old. The Barbie bounces off the wall an inch from Tim’s head and lands on the ground. Damian hisses in displeasure and Tim winces at his baby brother. 

 

“No throwing,” he chides half-heartedly. “Throwing is mean.”

 

“Throw,” Damian says, and he hurls the other Barbie at Tim. It nails him in the stomach. 

 

“Ow!” Tim says and Damian laughs, his little baby evil laugh that gets on Tim’s nerves every time. Then he throws a teddy bear at Tim, which also hits him. Tim stands up. 

 

“That’s it!” he says. “No. More. Throwing.” Damian looks up at him with wide eyes that are almost cute, and Tim stares into them, and he feels almost bad for him. 

 

Then another Barbie hits Tim’s stomach. 

 

Tim marches right up to Damian. 

 

“I said no more throwing,” he says, leaning over and picking Damian up. Damian squirms and thrashes, which reminds Tim why he doesn’t like to pick him up. “This means  _ timeout.”  _

 

“NO!” Damian yells. “NO TIMEOUT!” 

 

“Yes timeout,” Tim says, then Damian opens up his mouth and starts to wail. Tim almost drops him in shock. “Shh,” he says. “Shh. Don’t cry.” Damian gets louder. Tim doesn’t know what to do. Does he enforce the time-out? Does he get Bruce? Does he try and calm him down? Does he let Damian keep throwing stuff at him? 

 

“Dami! Are you okay?” a little voice asks and Tim turns to see Steph. He’s never been so glad to see his little sister before. 

 

“He won’t stop crying!” he says. 

 

“Why did he start?” Steph asks. 

 

“I was gonna put him in timeout,” Tim mutters. Steph gasps. 

 

“That’s terrible!” she says, and she takes Damian from Tim’s arms. Almost immediately, he shuts up. 

 

“Tim mean,” he reports. She nods. 

 

“I know,” she says. “He’s terrible.” She sends a withering glare at Tim. He feels attacked. 

 

“He was throwing stuff at me!”

 

“Don’t throw,” Steph tells Damian. “Dick wouldn't like it.” Damian’s eyes widen.

 

“Oh no,” he says. “Oh no.”

 

“Well, now you know. Want to play dinosaurs?” 

 

“T-rex?” Damian asks, and Steph nods importantly. 

 

“T-rex,” she agrees, and then she sets Damian down and goes over to the bin of plastic dinosaurs. Tim is dumbfounded. He sits back down on the wall, and watches them play. 

 

\---

 

Bruce walks into the playroom to find Steph and Damian clashing dinosaurs at each other, and Tim sitting near the wall, braiding a Barbie’s hair. Bruce walks over to him. 

 

“Everything go okay?”

 

“I guess,” Tim says. 

 

“So you’d be okay to do this again?” Tim stands up quickly. 

 

“No,” he says. “No! You can’t make me!” He runs out of the room. Bruce watches him go, confused. He turns to look at Steph and Damian. Steph is giggling after Tim.

  
Damian throws a dinosaur at the doorway. 


End file.
